Noël chez les Winchester
by Demone.Blanche
Summary: Bobby visite la famille Winchester à Noël.  Attention WINCEST MENTIONS DE MPREG.  One-shot, univers berceuse


Noël chez les Winchester

Clifton, le 24 décembre

Bobby Singer n'hésite pas à se qualifier de vieil ivrogne grincheux. C'est également l'image qu'il projette la plupart du temps. Il faut bien le connaître, extrêmement bien, pour réaliser à quel point cette impression est fausse. Malheureusement, il reste très peu de personnes pour témoigner de l'humanité plus grande que nature et de la personnalité exceptionnelle de Bobby Singer : les frères Winchester en font partie, et si la relation entre les trois hommes empêche des démonstrations d'affection trop évidentes (pour des bêtises comme l'affirmation de leur masculinité surgies tout droit de leur cerveau reptilien)il ne fait aucun doute de la profondeur de leurs sentiments et de la solidité de leurs liens.

Ces choses, Bobby les reconnaît, à un certain niveau de conscience, même s'il ne se considère ni exceptionnel, ni digne de quelque reconnaissance que ce soit.

Ce qu'il réalise, cependant, en conduisant dans une voiture trop petite du mauvais côté de la route, c'est que sa façade de vieil ivrogne grincheux est sérieusement mise à mal, depuis quelques mois maintenant.

«Singer, tu agis comme un grand-papa gâteux» marmonne-t-il, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que les paquets sont bien rangés sur la banquette arrière.

Et pourtant, en même temps, il sourit. Il y a un mois qu'il n'a pas vu Sam, Dean, Sue et Angie. Ils lui manquent (non pas qu'il l'avouerait, même sous la torture) tous, Sumiko plus particulièrement. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec elle pendant la fin de la deuxième… grossesse de Dean, et aussi par la suite. Le Dakota du Nord et le Maine ne sont pas des états voisins mais il semblait à Bobby qu'il y avait toujours des informations à aller recueillir ou des chasses à aller investiguer, près de Portland.

Il pense au sourire humide de la petite fille et à sa façon de dire _Bawbby_, ses yeux pleins d'une affection béate. Quelque chose remue dans son estomac.

Il est définitivement devenu un grand-papa gâteux. Et il n'y a rien à faire pour changer ce fait, rien qu'il ait envie de faire, du moins.

La petite ville de Clifton est déjà visible sur la ligne de l'horizon, paisible et immobile sous la fine couche de neige tombée au cours de la nuit, si on en croit le _Morning Man_ de la radio locale. Bobby regarde sa montre encore une fois pour essayer de s'ajuster au décalage horaire : il est neuf heures du matin.

Il se sent fébrile et impatient. Le dernier Noël qu'il a réellement célébré remonte au temps où Karen, sa femme, était toujours en vie. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Il vieillit.

Sam et Dean aussi vieillissent, d'une façon beaucoup plus paisible et harmonieuse que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Ils ne sont pas en train de devenir des chasseurs aigris, n'ont plus le destin du monde entre leurs mains et ont réussi à avoir une vie normale, selon leurs standards. Une famille. Deux petites filles. Et si ces deux miracles sont arrivés au monde d'une façon qui défie les lois de la biologie humaine, quelle importance?

Bobby a mis du temps à accepter, vraiment, l'évolution de la relation entre Sam et Dean mais ils sont ses garçons. Dans sa tête, il y a longtemps qu'il les a adoptés et ce, bien avant la mort de John. Peu importe les conventions et les tabous. Sam et Dean ont mérité ce bonheur fragile qu'ils partagent. Qui est-il pour le leur reprocher?

La famille Winchester a quitté les États-Unis le quinze novembre. C'est Bobby qui les a conduits à l'aéroport. Il les revoit encore : Clover tenant Angie dans ses bras, Sumiko qui hurlait de fatigue dans sa poussette, mécontente de s'être fait réveillée à quatre heures du matin et Sam chargé de bagages à main tandis que Dean, pâle et nerveux, agrippait les poignées de la poussette de toutes ses forces.

Bobby a remercié le ciel de ne pas devoir monter dans l'avion avec eux, mais il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul, debout dans la salle d'attente, en les voyant se diriger vers le quai d'embarquement. Ils se sont parlé quelques fois depuis et Sam a envoyé des photos par internet, mais lorsque Dean l'a nonchalamment invité à passer Noël en Angleterre, il n'a même pas fait semblant d'hésiter avant d'accepter.

Il aperçoit l'église et emprunte la rue qui mène chez Sam et Dean. Son cœur bat plus vite. «Vieil idiot» marmonne-t-il en redressant ses épaules et en enfonçant sa casquette sur sa tête, comme si ces gestes empêchaient la nouvelle douceur qu'il sent en lui prendre trop de place.

Il n'y a personne pour l'attendre sur le perron. Bobby cherche l'Impala des yeux avant de se souvenir que Dean la garde entreposée au garage où il travaille. La vieille Volkswagen rouillée n'est pas là non plus, remplacée par un minivan guère plus reluisant, d'une surprenante couleur violette.

Bobby a un sourire dans sa barbe en pensant à l'expression de Dean quand il se paiera sa tête à ce sujet.

Il se gare près de l'horreur à quatre roues et s'extirpe de sa voiture, courbant son dos douloureux et agitant ses bras et ses jambes pour dénouer ses muscles. Il prend son sac de voyage sur la banquette arrière, y laissant les paquets pour le moment. L'air est froid et humide.

Sur la porte d'entrée, une couronne de Noël est accrochée. Rigolant intérieurement une nouvelle fois en songeant à quel point Sam et Dean se sont domestiqués, Bobby appuie sur la sonnette et attend.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clover, les joues rouges et les cheveux emmêlés, ouvre la porte à la volée, une Angie vagissante dans les bras, identifiable seulement à l'épi de cheveux noirs qui pointe à l'extrémité de la couverture.

-Entrez monsieur Singer. Bienvenue.

Bobby la salue et referme rapidement la porte derrière lui.

-C'est Bobby, Clover.

-Euh… bien. Venez, Monsieur… Bobby. On a euh… une situation dans la cuisine.

Et en effet, des pleurs et des éclats de voix sont parfaitement audibles. Bobby enlève ses bottes et suit la jeune gardienne à travers le désordre de la maison, apercevant un arbre de Noël au passage… Un arbre dont le premier pied et demi est complètement dépourvu de lumières et de décoration, en plus d'être entouré de trois barrières de sécurité pour enfants.

Dans la cuisine, Sam est au téléphone, le visage grave, une bouteille de savon à vaisselle entre les mains. Dean est debout près du comptoir et il y tient Sumiko assise. La petite est penchée sur l'évier et sanglote sans retenue.

-Crache, Koko, allez, fais comme papa! Dit Dean d'une voix où se mêlent l'inquiétude et l'exaspération.

Il s'exécute devant sa fille qui secoue rapidement la tête et braille un «Non-non-non-non-non» qui se termine par une immense bulle de salive… Ou une bulle d'autre chose. Elle est beaucoup trop reluisante et solide pour…

Bobby pose à nouveau son regard sur la bouteille que tient Sam.

Oh.

-Je ne sais pas, s'exclame Sam en criant dans le combiné. Okay… excusez-moi… Attendez.

Il pose la main sur le récepteur. «Dean? Elle en a avalé beaucoup? Dean?»

-Quoi? S'exclame ce dernier qui se bat désormais avec Sumiko pour lui nettoyer le visage avec une serviette. Poussant un sanglot furieux, elle tente de griffer Dean au visage.

-Le sa-von, articule Sam par-dessus les cris de sa fille. Elle en a bu quelle quantité?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je… Sumiko, ça suffit! Une gorgée, peut-être. Je la lui ai enlevée avant que… Aow! Non, Koko!

Au lieu de lâcher prise, Sumiko enfonce davantage ses petits doigts dans la joue de Dean.

-Oui… Une gorgée. Je… Une gorgée de petite fille d'un an et demi… Okay… Oui… Mmm mmm… Bien… D'accord. Merci.

Sam raccroche et passe la main sur son front. Dean le regarde, parfaitement immobile, la joue toujours prise entre les griffes de Sue.

-Et?

-Ce n'est pas toxique. Ça peut seulement lui donner la diarrhée. On peut lui faire boire quelque chose pour enlever le goût.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Dean s'arrache à la poigne de Sumiko et la prend dans ses bras.

-Diarrhée, hein? C'est toi qui la change.

-Moi? Pourquoi…? C'est toi qui l'as laissée…

-Je ne l'ai rien laissée faire du tout, rétorque Dean en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sam. Je me suis détourné une demi-seconde. Et c'est toi qui étais avec elle quand elle a essayé de bouffer une boule de Noël!

-Je donnais le biberon d'Angie!

-N'empêche. _Tu_ as décidé d'acheter cette marque de couches, _tu_ t'occupes de la diarrhée.

-Elles étaient moins cher!

-Parce qu'elles ne sont pas étanches!

Bobby choisi ce moment pour interrompre ce charmant tableau familial.

-Hé les gars, je dérange pas trop?

-Bobby! S'exclame Sam en s'avançant vers lui.

Dans les bras de Dean, Sumiko s'arrête de pleurer. En hoquetant le reste de ses larmes, elle articule un «Bawbby» ravi et produit simultanément une nouvelle bulle savonneuse.

Et à cet instant, Bobby a l'impression d'être finalement rentré à la maison.

)))(((

Vers dix heures, les choses se sont à peu près calmées. Angie, toute ronde et rose, dort à poings fermés dans sa balançoire installée dans le salon. Sumiko est assise près de Bobby sur le divan et bafouille des sons d'animaux en tournant les pages d'un livre en carton aux coins rongés, lui désignant les dessins correspondant. Sam l'observe d'un œil affectueux pendant que Dean ramasse les jouets qui jonchent le sol. Clover est retournée aider sa grand-mère pour le blitz d'achats de Noël qui est la période de l'année la plus occupée à l'herboristerie, à l'exception du solstice d'été, paraît-il.

-Alors vous allez bien? Demande Bobby en obtenant finalement une pause de sa leçon sur les cris d'animaux.

Sam hoche la tête. «On commence à peine à se sentir chez nous à nouveau. On a fini d'emménager la chambre d'Angie la semaine dernière.»

-Et tu as repris ton emploi à l'école primaire?»

-Non. J'ai eu un poste d'assistant à l'Université de Nottingham, département des langues étrangères. C'est plus payant et ça permet à Dean de rester à la maison avec les filles.

Dean rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et laisse tomber le hochet qu'il avait à la main.

-Hé Sam… Tu veux m'appeler ta petite femme au foyer, tant que tu y es? Demande-t-il, irrité, tandis que Bobby se concentre très fort pour ne pas sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit-

-C'est juste que… Il faut voir les choses en face, Bobby : Sam fait plus d'argent en une journée que moi en deux semaines au garage. Ce serait un non sens de… Angie a à peine quatre mois.

-Dean Winchester, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je te verrais demeurer à la maison avec tes enfants et conduire un van violet.

-La ferme. Je fais refaire la peinture. Et c'est plus pratique, avec les filles.

-Hun-hun.

Dean, le visage toujours aussi rouge, lève les yeux au ciel. Puis, une expression indéfinissable traverse son visage. Il croise le regard de Sam.

-Tu veux venir voir où on t'a installé, Bobby? Défaire ton sac et tout…

-Euh… oui, okay.

Sam semble trouver l'idée excellente, vu le sourire qui illumine son visage. Il va remonter la couverture d'Angie dans sa balançoire, puis prend Sumiko dans ses bras.

-Alors, ma puce, on va montrer la chambre de Bobby?

Sumiko applaudit.

À l'étage, Sam, Dean et Sumiko mènent Bobby jusqu'à la dernière chambre au fond du couloir, simplement meublée mais reluisante de propreté. Sur le lit, il y a une grande feuille blanche parsemée de taches de peinture rouges, jaunes et bleues. Sumiko s'agite dans les bras de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose par terre.

-Bawbby, dit-elle en sautillant jusqu'au lit.

Elle pointe le dessin et sourit de toutes ses dents. «Sssue… Bawbby» explique-t-elle en s'accrochant à la jambe du vieil homme.

-Tu as fait ça pour moi, c'est ça? Demande Bobby en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Sssue peintuwe, oui! Répond-t-elle en lui montrant sa petite main.

-C'est son premier dessin, explique Sam, fier comme un paon.

-Ouais… Une idée géniale de Sam, ajoute Dean en reniflant. Il y avait de la gouache partout.

-C'est bon pour le développement des enfants de-

-Okay, Dr. Spock. Tu veux voir la chambre d'Angie, Bobby?

Bobby hoche la tête. Sumiko en profite pour lui enlever sa casquette et la poser maladroitement sur sa tête.

-Tu as du style, comme ça, microbe.

La petite procession rejoint la chambre d'Angelia. Une odeur de peinture fraîche est toujours détectable dans l'air. Les murs sont couleur lavande, des rideaux vert tendre à motifs de coccinelles sont suspendus aux fenêtres et le berceau est posé sur un tapis à fins motifs au milieu de la chambre. Bobby pense à Sam et Dean, aux années passées sur la route sans autre possession que le stricte nécessaire, se contentant de survivre entre deux chasses et essaie de joindre cette image à ce qu'il voit : Sam qui contemple la chambre avec fierté et Dean, toujours un peu mal à l'aise, s'agitant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-C'est euh… très beau, finit-il par dire, le souffle coupé par la réalisation de ce que les deux frères sont devenus, ont finalement réussi à avoir après des années d'enfer.

Ses yeux sont humides. Et merde, il ne va pas se mettre à brailler comme une fillette. Il déglutit, cherche autre chose à dire, puis son regard s'arrête sur quelque chose d'incongru posé dans un coin de la chambre.

Un extincteur portatif.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce que…

Sam enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Ses joues rosissent. «C'est juste une précaution. C'est arrivé seulement deux fois.»

Bobby pose Sumiko par terre qui s'amuse à marcher les mains devant elle, la casquette lui bloquant presque entièrement la vue.

-De quoi est-ce qu'on parle, au juste?

-C'est pas sa faute, réplique Dean, déjà sur la défensive. Seulement… quand elle a vraiment faim, ou qu'elle est mouillée et…

-Angie?

-Elle met le feu aux rideaux, dit Sam en détournant les yeux. C'est pas grand chose : quelques flammes à peine et-

-Vous êtes sérieux?

-Écoute, Bobby, tu ne vas pas te mettre à flipper pour ça, ajoute Dean qui retient Sumiko juste avant qu'elle ne fonce dans le mur tête première. «Après ce qui s'est passé avant sa naissance…»

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit.

-On te le dit là, maintenant.

Bobby se sent vieux et fatigué soudain.

-Et euh… est-ce qu'elle peut faire autre chose?

Sam et Dean échangent un regard neutre.

-Rien de dangereux, finit par avouer Dean. Il y a des choses qui bougent toutes seules dans la maison.

-Et bon. Peut-être qu'elle arrive à projeter ses pensées dans nos têtes mais c'est un bébé, ajoute Sam. Ce ne sont pas des pensées dérangeantes.

-Et il y a eu l'incident avec le chien des Wilson mais, de toute façon, c'était une bête stupide. Il ne manquera à personne.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Bobby déglutit et a l'impression qu'on peut l'entendre à des kilomètres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au chien?

-Il n'arrêterait pas de japper lorsqu'il passait devant la maison pendant sa promenade. Il lui faisait peur, explique Sam. Et puis un beau matin, il a disparu, carrément sous les yeux de sa maîtresse, tout près de l'allée.

Dean étouffe un éclat de rire qui semble particulièrement malsain à Bobby.

«Tu aurais dû voir l'expression de Fiona Wilson qui s'est retrouvée à traîner un collier vide au bout d'une laisse.»

-Angelia ne veut de mal à personne, dit Sam plus sérieusement, faisant à Bobby ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu. C'est un bébé. Il faut seulement éviter de la contrarier.

Ils sont devenus fous tous les deux, pense Bobby froidement. La grossesse et ce qui a suivi et le poids épouvantable de leur vie de chasseur leur sont finalement tombés sur la tête et ils sont en train d'élever une petite bombe atomique en puissance dans une chambre aux murs lavande. Avec des rideaux à motifs de coccinelle.

Un filet de sueur froide fait son chemin entre ses omoplates. Sue est à nouveau accrochée à ses jambes et rit sous sa casquette.

On dirait un mauvais épisode de _Twilight Zone_.

-Elle est tellement petite, murmure Dean qui a les yeux brillants et les lèvres pincées.

Puis, il courbe le dos vers l'arrière et éclate de rire, les mains jointes ensemble.

-Merde, Dean, je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au bout, dit Sam qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Sumiko les observe tous les deux, puis paraît décider que, si le temps est à la rigolade, autant en profiter. Elle piétine sur place en riant et en frappant dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Bobby, toujours confus.

-Bordel, tu devrais voir ta tête, hoquète Dean alors que des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

Sam pouffe à son tour et pose une main sur l'épaule de Bobby. «Désolé. C'était une idée de Dean.»

-C'est une blague?

-Mmm. Ouais.

-Très, très amusant, commente Bobby, trop soulagé pour paraître vraiment en colère.

-Bavo Bawbby! S'écrie Sue qui semble avoir compris qu'on se payait la tête du vieux chasseur.

Dean s'interrompt, le temps de retrouver son souffle. «Faire disparaître un chien, vraiment…»

-Jusqu'à maintenant, Angelia n'est pas différente des autres bébés, dit Sam avec un sourire plus doux.

-Content de l'apprendre, grogne Bobby.

-Oh allez, Bobby, où est passé ton sens de l'humour?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de sens de l'humour.

-C'est vrai, répond Dean très sérieusement.

Puis, il éclate de rire à nouveau.

)))(((

Sam éteint les lumières du sapin et vérifie que les cadeaux sont bien en place pour le lendemain matin. Il entend Bobby et Dean monter à l'étage en discutant à voix basse. La journée a été longue : Sumiko était survoltée par l'arrivée de leur ami et les derniers préparatifs de Noël. Même Angie, d'habitude si calme, a pleuré longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Sam s'étire et baille, puis fait une dernière fois le tour du rez-de-chaussée pour s'assurer que les portes sont bien verrouillées, que les lignes de sel et les charmes de protection sont toujours en place.

Les rituels le rassurent. Il en a besoin, comme Dean a besoin d'entretenir et de nettoyer les armes une fois par semaine. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Satisfait, Sam monte l'escalier à son tour. Il s'arrête d'abord devant la chambre de Sumiko, dont la porte entrouverte laisse filtrée la lueur bleutée de sa veilleuse qui projette l'ombre d'un ciel étoilé au plafond.

Comme d'habitude, Sumiko est blottie à une extrémité de son lit à barreaux, enroulée dans ses couvertures, les fesses relevées, ses jambes sous elle. Ses cheveux sont étalés sur son oreiller et dissimulent une partie de son visage. Sam l'observe un moment, s'attardant à ses traits parfaitement détendus et au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Puis, satisfait, il la laisse à ses rêves et traverse le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre d'Angelia. Il s'approche du berceau et se penche sur son bébé qui dort sur le dos, la tête tournée vers le côté. Lorsqu'elle dort profondément, Angie ne paraît pas seulement endormie mais complètement ailleurs, comme si son sommeil lui ouvrait la porte d'une autre dimension.

Sam caresse le front blanc et lisse de sa fille du bout du doigt, provoquant un léger froncement de ses sourcils fins. «Bonne nuit, ma belle» murmure-t-il en remontant sa couverture.

Angelia a un petit soupir. Elle fait la moue puis son visage se détend à nouveau. Tout est si discret et doux chez elle, alors que Sumiko donne plutôt l'impression de ne pouvoir exister que dans l'excès –sa joie et son enthousiasme, ses peines et ses colères brèves mais immenses, l'aura irradiant de sa simple présence.

Sue irradie. Angie absorbe. Le soleil et la lune. De parfaits contraire.

Une sensation étrange s'agite au creux du ventre de Sam. Ce n'est pas la première fois, depuis la naissance de sa cadette. C'est comme s'il pouvait entrevoir, une fraction de seconde, un destin trop grand pour qu'il le comprenne d'une essence différente du sien et de celui de Dean. Le destin qu'on avait choisi pour eux.

Non. Angie ne met pas le feu aux rideaux de sa chambre lorsqu'elle a faim et elle n'est pas non plus capable de télékinésie, mais il y a quelque chose… Sam est bien en peine de dire de quoi il s'agit, et s'il en a peur, c'est pour elle, et non pas d'elle.

Une chose qui lui vient de Sam et du sang d'Azazel, mais aussi de Dean. Le bon sang de Dean fournit une balance au mauvais sang de Sam. Cette idée n'est pas une forme d'apitoiement ni une manifestation de sa culpabilité, seulement une constatation : Dean et lui ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre : il n'en découle que de mauvaises choses. Dean n'admettra jamais qu'il puisse posséder lui-même quoi que ce soit d'exceptionnel mais Sam en est fermement convaincu.

Il regarde Angie une dernière fois en soupirant, non pas inquiet pour l'avenir, ou alors pas plus que tous les parents du monde, mais dans l'expectative.

Ses deux filles ne mèneront pas une vie normale dans le sens le plus traditionnel du terme. La normalité est un concept surfait de toute façon.

Sam pousse finalement la porte de leur propre chambre et la referme doucement derrière lui. Dans la lueur de leur lampe de chevet, Dean est étendu sur le dos les mains derrière la tête, un drap remonté jusqu'à sa taille. Il sourit moqueusement et jette un coup d'œil suggestif à Sam.

Qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il s'assoit sur le lit et retire sa chemise sans détourner son regard du torse nu de son frère.

Depuis la naissance d'Angie, Dean s'est soumis à un programme de remise en forme impitoyable. Les muscle de ses bras et de ses épaules ont retrouvé leur tonus et sont même plus visibles qu'avant. Son ventre est parfaitement plat et lisse, à l'exception d'une fine vergeture bleutée qui serpente depuis son nombril pour aller disparaître dans la ligne de poils châtains qui mène à son pubis.

Cette marque ne dérange pas Dean. Pour les Winchester, les cicatrices ont toujours eu une signification particulière. «C'est difficile d'imaginer que je les ai portées toutes les deux» a expliqué son frère. «Ce truc… c'est comme une preuve. Tu trouves ça stupide, avoue.»

Non, Sam ne trouvait pas ça stupide.

-Tout est sous contrôle? Demande Dean d'une voix paresseuse.

-Oui.

Sam se déshabille pour ne garder que ses boxeurs et se rassoit. «Je ne suis pas sûr que Bobby se soit remis de notre petite blague.»

-On aurait dû le filmer, rien que pour qu'il puisse voir la tête qu'il faisait.

-On est peut-être allé un peu trop loin.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de l'extincteur.

Sam hausse les épaules mais n'ajoute rien.

-Tu es prêt pour ton cadeau de Noël? Demande Dean, la voix rauque.

-Maintenant?

-Oh oui, maintenant.

Dean rabat le drap, dévoilant son corps parfaitement nu et son sexe qui commence à durcir.

Un petit ruban rouge est soigneusement noué à la base. Sam pouffe. «Tu as quoi? Cinq ans d'âge mental?»

-Tu veux ton cadeau ou non?

-Je veux mon cadeau… discrètement, dit Sam qui se penche vers le pénis de son frère. Bobby dort juste à côté.

Il embrasse légèrement le gland rose de Dean qui frissonne.

-C'est à toi que tu fais référence, je suppose? Susurre ce dernier en caressant les cheveux de Sam.

-Bien sûr, parce que ça ne t'arrive jamais de crier mon nom pendant que je te lèche le-

-Okay, okay. On a assez parlé.

Sam sourit contre la peau palpitante du pénis de Dean et se met à l'ouvrage. Il commence par défaire le ruban pour le rattacher plus étroitement.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as raison. On a assez parlé, Dean, murmure Sam.

Il lèche lentement la grosse veine sous le pénis de Dean qui donne un petit coup de hanche. «Je fais ce que je veux avec mon cadeau, non?»

Sans attendre de réponse, Sam se lève et retire ses sous-vêtements. Il prend le tube de lubrifiant posé bien en évidence sur la table de chevet et enjambe Dean de façon à être dos à lui. Il sent immédiatement les mains rêches de Dean caresser sa peau puis s'arrêter sur ses hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-

-Tu vas la fermer, Dean?

Sam étend du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commence à s'ouvrir lentement. Son anus est encore tendre de leur baise de la veille, et il peut bientôt y glisser trois doigts, perdu dans ses sensations alors qui frôle sa prostate et travaille son muscle en écartant son index et son majeur. Derrière lui, Dean jure et recommence à le caresser compulsivement. Son pénis a de petits frémissements contre la peau sensible des testicules de Sam qui réprime un sourire en songeant à quel point son frère doit avoir envie de voir son visage –non pas qu'il oserait le demander, mais Dean a toujours eu ce truc pour le regard de Sam, plongeant intensément ses yeux dans les siens pendant le sexe.

Sam est prêt. Son propre membre bat douloureusement alors qu'il s'empale sur ses doigts et il a un besoin urgent d'une stimulation plus complète.

Il enjambe Dean à nouveau et s'installe face à lui. Le corps de son frère est parsemé de taches roses et couvert de sueur. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement et ses dents sont enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu es prêt? Demande Sam en prenant son pénis chaud dans une main, tournant la tête pour le diriger correctement.

-Enlève le ruban, Sam, grogne Dean en s'accrochant aux draps.

-Je crois que je vais le laisser encore un peu.

Et c'est un jeu. Ce n'est pas comme si Dean avait les mains liées. Ivre de ce pouvoir imaginaire, Sam s'enfonce sans retenue sur le membre enflé de son frère qui gronde et ferme les yeux, sourcils froncés, déjà haletant.

Sam ne perd pas de temps. Il adopte un rythme rapide et brutal, se propulsant à l'aide de ses cuisses puissantes qui immobilisent les hanches étroites de Dean.

Ce dernier le laisse prendre son plaisir et lui donner le sien, si concentré sur le silence qu'ils doivent préserver qu'il demeure immobile, les ongles enfoncés dans le matelas et les muscles tendus, jusqu'à ceux de sa mâchoire serrée.

-Le… hun… le foutu ruban-an, Sam, supplie Dean qui ouvre subitement les yeux. «Je ne peux pas… Je ne… pourrai pas…

-Tu ne pourras pas quoi, Dean?

Sam prend son pénis négligé dans une main et se masturbe violemment, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Dean grimace et pousse un gémissement, assailli par l'ombre d'un orgasme alors que son gland qui frotte contre la prostate de Sam gonfle soudainement.

La sensation d'humidité pulsatile que Sam aime tant n'arrive pas. La seule image de Dean incapable de jouir jusqu'au bout lui donne le vertige. Il redresse les fesses et se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur le pénis toujours dur de Dean, presse son sexe une dernière fois entre ses doigts et laisse son orgasme le terrasser alors qu'une main tremblante cherche à l'aveuglette et finit par détacher le petit nœud de l'innocent ruban rouge.

La bouche de Dean s'ouvre sur un cri que Sam contient au dernier instant, toujours pris dans les bras voluptueux du plaisir, en posant ses lèvres durement sur celles de son frère, mordues jusqu'au sang.

Leur sueur et leur odeur se mêlent alors qu'ils sont si étroitement liés. Il y a un moment de contentement parfait. Puis, Dean frappe Sam derrière la tête. Son cadet éclate de rire, sa bouche toujours pressée contre la sienne.

-Merci pour mon cadeau, dit-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Besoin de prendre le contrôle? Raille Dean qui essaie de rattraper son souffle.

-Besoin de te faire contrôler?

Dean le repousse et passe une main dans ses cheveux en baillant. Sam en profite pour attraper un t-shirt sale par terre et se nettoyer sommairement avant de faire la même chose avec Dean. Puis, il éteint la lampe de chevet et pose sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son frère qui se met à caresser ses cheveux négligemment.

-Donc… Noël, dit-il en soupirant.

-Ouais.

-Déjà. Le deuxième de Sue. Tu te souviens de l'année dernière?

-Hun-hun.

-Et bien ça m'étonne, poursuit Dean avec un sourire dans la voix. Tu planais complètement.

-Ta faute, aussi. Tu penses que Sumiko s'intéressera à ses cadeaux cette année?

-Avec ce que je lui ai acheté…

Sam lève les yeux au ciel en songeant à l'énorme _monster truck_ téléguidé –six ans et plus- que Dean a ramené du magasin la semaine précédente. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un petit garçon.

-Bobby avait l'air bien, ajoute Dean dont la voix commence à ralentir.

-Tu penses… tu penses qu'il se sent seul là-bas?

-Là-bas dans le Dakota? Je ne sais pas… peut-être. Il me racontait qu'il a commencé à chasser avec Lucas.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais.

-C'est bien.

C'est bien. Sam ressent encore un immense soulagement en pensant à leurs amis de retour aux États-Unis depuis deux semaines. Il leur a fallu tirer pas mal de ficelles, se fabriquer de nouvelles identités et recommencer à zéro. Au téléphone, Rania paraît vieillie et fatiguée mais aussi soulagée d'être revenue. Lucas, lui, semble toujours hébété par le poids que la dernière année a mis sur ses épaules, avec l'enlèvement de Dean et ses conséquences, puis son arrestation, mais il ne boit plus comme les premières semaines qui ont suivi la mort d'Isabelle, a assuré sa femme avec soulagement.

Ils vont avoir un deuxième enfant. Le _timing _ne pourrait pas être plus inadéquat, a assuré Rania qui paraissait cependant heureuse.

Quand Dean a su la nouvelle, il a tenu à la féliciter personnellement. Sam a vu dans les yeux de son frère une expression rêveuse et lointaine que lui-même ne comprendra jamais. Il n'a pas porté ses filles. Les grossesses de Dean l'ont changé, quoi qu'il en dise. Ce côté plus doux de sa personnalité continue de surprendre Sam. Agréablement.

-Angelia a beaucoup souri aujourd'hui, murmure Dean d'une voix paresseuse.

-C'est vrai.

Sam sait que Dean s'inquiète toujours pour leur cadette. Il n'arrêtera probablement jamais, pas après la grossesse qu'il a vécue. Il craindra toujours les conséquences du valium, même si le développement d'Angie s'avère parfaitement normal, même si les médecins assurent qu'elle est seulement tranquille. Dean observe tout ce qu'elle fait avec une attention presque maladive.

-Elle va bien, Dean, finit par ajouter Sam presque sans en avoir conscience, tellement il a l'habitude de répéter cette phrase.

-Je sais.

Dean embrasse le dessus de la tête de Sam et baille ostensiblement.

-Hé! S'exclame celui-ci en voyant les chiffres lumineux changer sur le cadran numérique. Il est minuit. Joyeux Noël.

-Ouais, ben ça veut aussi dire qu'Angelia devrait se réveiller dans cinq heures et demie, grommelle Dean.

-Je t'aime.

-Mmm mmm…

-Dean.

-Seigneur, Sam! Je t'aime aussi. On peut dormir maintenant?

-Bonne nuit.

-'Nuit…

)))(((

Le lendemain matin –ou plus tard ce jour-là, si l'on veut, Sumiko se réveille avec les conséquences de sa dégustation de savon à vaisselle. C'est Sam qui la nettoie et il se jure de ne plus jamais acheter des couches à rabais.

Pendant ce temps, Dean tente d'enfiler à Angelia le pyjama de velours vert qu'ils ont acheté spécialement pour Noël, trois semaines auparavant. Sam le retrouve ruisselant de sueur, penché sur la table à langer du bébé qui grogne un peu.

-Il est trop petit, s'exclame Dean en exhibant une Angie un peu stupéfaite devant Sam.

Les manches s'arrêtent au-dessus des poignets et les pieds de leur fille semblent sur le point de percer les pattes tendues du pyjama.

Puis, elle laisse échapper un sanglot irrité et deux des boutons-pressions du devant se détachent avec un «pop» comique.

-Elle a grandi. On n'aurait pas dû l'acheter aussi tôt, rétorque Sam qui sourit sans le vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui mettre maintenant? C'est Noël. Tous ses bons pyjamas sont au lavage et-

Dean s'interrompt et rougit furieusement.

-Sam.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit?

-De t'avertir quand tu te mets à agir comme la femme du couple, cite sagement Sam. Laisse-la moi, je trouverai bien quelque chose.

Ensuite, tout se passe de travers, évidemment : Bobby doit passer une heure au téléphone avec un chasseur pour un problème de cérémonie païenne ayant mal tourné, quelque part en Floride, juste au moment dépouillement de l'arbre. Angie s'endort après sa bouteille et ne jette même pas un œil à l'emballage coloré de son cadeau qu'on lui exhibe sous le nez. Sumiko s'assoit sur son camion téléguidé qui perd une roue. Elle fait une crise de larmes épouvantable, et à l'expression de Dean, il n'est pas loin de faire la même chose. Sam fait brûler les pancakes (il ne savait même pas que c'était _possible_) et déclenche le détecteur de fumée qui réveille Angie. Habituellement si tranquille, sa fille braille pendant toute la durée du déjeuner. Sue, à peine consolée, contemple sa sœur avec inquiétude pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis se met à hurler DODO BÉBÉ avec exaspération.

Bobby relate la découverte d'un corps complètement retourné, entrailles dehors -conséquences du fameux rituel païen- en fournissant de nombreux détails. Sam repousse son déjeuner en déglutissant de travers. Même Dean, habituellement indifférent à ce genre de choses, perd un peu de ses couleurs.

À dix heures du matin, il se met à tomber une pluie glaciale à l'extérieur. Le verglas recouvre tout. À la radio, on conseille aux habitants de la région de ne pas sortir de chez eux s'ils peuvent l'éviter. La panne électrique survient moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils passent tous l'heure du dîner dans le salon devant un feu qui craque et grince, à manger des sandwichs au lieu du fabuleux repas de Noël que Sam avait planifié. Sumiko, épuisée par sa matinée, s'endort assise sur Bobby, la casquette du chasseur sur sa tête, un morceau de pomme dans la main. Bobby regarde les flammes, l'air rêveur. Dean, allongé par terre sur le ventre, répare la roue du _monster truck_ en sifflotant un air rock. Angelia achève son boire dans les bras de Sam, éveillée et sérieuse, sans jamais détourner ses yeux des siens. Elle sourit entre deux gorgées et une mixture de salive et de lait coule sur son menton.

Sam sourit aussi. C'est le plus beau Noël qu'il ait jamais vécu, pense-t-il pour la deuxième année de suite.

FIN


End file.
